La odisea de Taichi y Koushiro
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A veces lo más peligroso se esconde en lo más adorable. Como, por ejemplo, una novia muy cariñosa. Pasar una tarde en una tienda en rebajas ya es malo de por sí, tener que encontrar la ropa que sus chicas quieren es aún peor. [Para el Intercambio del Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

**~ La odisea de Taichi y Koushiro ~**

.

En el mundo hay multitud de peligros. Nos acechan tras cada esquina, disfrazados de las formas más extrañas. Algunos tienen la decencia de anunciarse, como el fuego al quemar o el mar al levantar grandes olas. Incluso su agua sabe mal para asegurarse de que no nos la bebemos. Hay animales que también muestran lo fieros que son con sus grandes colmillos o el veneno que encierran por sus vivos colores. El caso es que también hay muchas amenazas que se acercan sigilosamente, camufladas de las formas más inimaginables. Como una pequeña araña cuya picadura es mortal o un clavo oxidado que guarda el tétanos. A veces lo más peligroso se esconde en lo más adorable. Como, por ejemplo, una novia muy cariñosa.

—Voy a echarte tanto de menos… —susurró Sora estrechándose contra el torso de Tai.

—Yo a ti también, preciosa. ¿De verdad tienes que ir a ese torneo de tenis?

Ella le golpeó un hombro con suavidad, quejándose por esas palabras.

—¡He llegado a cuartos de final! Si me va bien estaré allí varios días para jugar las semifinales y la final. Hacía mucho que no llegaba tan lejos.

—Bueno, si pierdes volverás mañana por la tarde…

Taichi se dio cuenta de su error cuando los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron con enfado.

—¡No digo que quiera que pierdas! —replicó él rápidamente—. Solo que te voy a echar de menos. No estoy acostumbrado a estar más de un día sin verte.

La mirada de Sora se ablandó un tanto. Aunque seguía algo molesta, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo. Siempre se habían llevado así, incluso antes de salir juntos, él se encargaba de enfadarla a veces por cosas lógicas y otras simplemente porque la pelirroja tenía un mal carácter que parecía sacar solo con él. Las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte de su relación y hacía lo que fuera por conseguirlas.

Lo que fuera. Aunque si supiera lo que se avecinaba tal vez cambiaría de opinión.

—Encima pasado mañana tenía que hacer una cosa y no voy a poder… —dijo Sora mordiéndose el labio.

Ese gesto distrajo a Tai. Si hubiera estado atento a sus ojos tal vez habría visto venir el peligro.

—¿El qué? Yo me encargo —murmuró mientras se enderezaba.

—¿De verdad? Oh, muchas gracias.

La chica se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá y volvió a morderse el labio. Taichi, como si fuera un imán, se movió al son de ella y la besó sin pensar en nada más. Cuando un par de minutos después su novia rehuyó su boca, se sostuvo sobre su codo para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No te he dicho lo que es.

—Da igual, lo haré —susurró él volviendo a acercarse.

Sora sonrió y volvió a besarle, para después alejarse de nuevo.

—Tienes que ir a las rebajas de una tienda, son solo ese día y hay varias cosas que quiero que me compres.

Y el momento quedó roto. Tai, como si saliera de un hechizo, comenzó a parpadear y se enderezó con los ojos como platos. ¡Menuda trampa! ¡Aquello había sido juego sucio!

Miró con enfado a la pelirroja y ella se limitó a darle una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

El día siguiente lo pasó lamentando su mala suerte. Se dijo que no volvería a caer en los juegos seductores de su novia aunque en realidad estaba deseando que llegara el siguiente. Qué manera de manipularte. Lo peor era que le encantaba.

Se lo contó a todos sus amigos y ellos le compadecieron. Si había algo tabú para un hombre era un día de rebajas, lleno de chicas locas por conseguir lo que quieren. Bastante malo era tener que ir a cargar las bolsas de un lado a otro, tener que llenarlas por sí mismos ya era llegar demasiado lejos. Todos le dieron palmadas amistosas en los hombros. Bueno, a quién vamos a engañar, Yamato estaba disfrutando de la situación y aprovechó para reírse todo lo que pudo y más. También contagió alguna carcajada a sus amigos.

Koushiro no creía en el karma. No era algo lógico y nunca había visto prueba empírica alguna de su existencia. Pero cuando la tarde del día siguiente se encontró caminando junto a Taichi, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo castigado por haberse reído.

Esa mañana Mimi le había llamado. Tenía la voz gangosa y tosía dos veces por minuto. Le pidió que fuera a verla y corrió raudo y veloz, o más bien el autobús fue el que le llevó. Llegó a la puerta de los Tachikawa. Como siempre, una amable madre le abrazó y un irritable padre le empujó al pasar a su lado. Había opiniones divididas en aquella casa sobre si era un chico adorable o un idiota "robahijas". Está claro quiénes estaban de qué parte.

Entró en la habitación de su novia y la encontró entre lo que le parecieron millones de cojines. Apareció su cabeza, por primera vez enmarañada ante él, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Intentó peinarse sin demasiado resultados. Kou le cogió las manos para que parase y volviera a recostarse.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó preocupado.

—Mal, creo que voy a morir —susurró ella con teatralidad, siempre se deprimía cuando estaba enferma—. Y la última imagen que tendrás de mí es esta, así que conocerás a otra chica más guapa que tu recuerdo y te enamorarás de ella. Obviamente será más fea pero como no tendrá la nariz roja y su pelo no estará enredado…

Él tuvo que sonreír. Se sentó a su lado y besó su frente. Estaba muy caliente, parecía que tenía bastante fiebre. Mimi cerró los ojos ante el contacto y se acurrucó a su lado. Parecía tan frágil que a Koushiro le dio mucha pena. La abrazó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que le dio un ataque de tos y tuvo que alcanzarle el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—En realidad, hay un favor que quería pedirte. —Si el chico hubiera tenido un poco más de malicia tal vez habría desconfiado de los innecesarios pestañeos.

—Lo que sea, lo haré.

Pero no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de la sonrisa pícara que asomó tras esa frase. Cuando te enfrentas a un peligro de cara a veces no hay escapatoria. Tendría que tener más cuidado a partir de entonces. Lo peor era que sabía que se le olvidaría en cuanto ella usara sus armas de mujer.

—¡Malditas hormonas! —gritaba Tai de camino a la tienda esa tarde.

—¡Maldito instinto protector! —secundaba Kou arrastrando los pies.

Todas quejas fueron pocas cuando llegaron al centro comercial. ¿Alguien había decidido reunir a todas las adolescentes del país en un solo local? Porque era lo que parecía. Salían y entraban más chicas de las que habían visto en sus vidas. Pequeñas y mayores, altas y bajas, regordetas y esqueléticas. Solo había una cosa que tenían todas en común: unas ansias inhumanas. En sus ojos se veía desesperación, como si sus vidas dependieran de las prendas que consiguieran esa tarde.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que ni todos los digimon juntos me han asustado tanto como esto —dijo Taichi con la mirada clavada en aquel infierno.

—¿Crees que saldremos vivos de esta?

—Bueno, si no conseguimos la ropa, van a matarnos nuestras novias.

—Sí. Es bastante probable que no sobrevivamos.

—Solo nos queda caer luchando.

Intercambiaron una mirada decidida y un asentimiento de cabeza. Aunque aún no tenían idea de la odisea en la que estaban metiéndose.

Caminaron con cautela, esquivando por poco a adolescentes chillonas. Al menos ellas sí anunciaban el peligro que llegaba, no como sus manipuladoras y adorables novias. Les habían dicho que durante la última semana se habían dedicado a esconder la ropa que querían. Estaba claro que las chicas pensaban en todo. Fueron primero a uno de los sitios en donde ambas habían guardado algo, a la izquierda de la entrada en teoría debía haber un gran perchero redondo y si se metían dentro encontrarían dos vestidos y una camiseta. El problema era que no había nada de eso. Solo un par de mesas grandes con un revoltijo de jerséis encima.

Se miraron asustados. Parecía que la cosa iba a ser peor de lo que pensaban. Se acercaron a un dependiente, que estaba muy estresado, y le preguntaron por el famoso perchero.

—Cambiamos todo de sitio ayer. Menudo trabajo, tuvimos que quedarnos hasta las tantas —explicó el joven con disgusto—. Al parecer había chicas que escondían cosas así que hemos tenido que reorganizarlo todo. Órdenes del dueño.

Los dejó con la palabra en la boca y ni siquiera pudieron quejarse. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer? Miraron por encima de sus hombros y la tienda pareció ampliarse más y más. Las prendas saltaban por los aires e intercambiaban estantes. Los zapatos con tacón de aguja volaban amenazando clavarse en sus ojos. Las chicas se multiplicaban y les salían garras.

Casi corrieron hasta fuera. Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, desesperados. Aquello pintaba mal.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Kou?

—No lo sé. Estoy intentando pensar pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Si las llamamos para decírselo van a enfadarse.

—¡No es nuestra culpa!

—¡Eso explícaselo a ellas!

Suspiraron y se resignaron a lo inevitable. Después de escuchar diez minutos de chillidos y quejas, pensaron que al menos aquello había acabado. Nada más lejos que la realidad, todavía la vida tenía planes para ellos en aquella tienda.

Sora tuvo la brillante idea de mandar a Tai mensajes con la descripción de la ropa. Mimi, que había hablado con ella, fue explicándole a Kou la suya. Los textos parecían kilométricos y los chicos temían que jamás saldrían de aquella tienda. Se quedarían encerrados en unas rebajas sin fin, con adolescentes agrediéndoles y ropa escapando de ellos para que no pudieran marchar.

Resignados, volvieron a entrar. Se lo pensarían dos veces antes de prometer algo a sus novias.

Después de un par de minutos observando el local, Koushiro descubrió que estaba dividido por secciones. Decidieron ir en orden y se dirigieron a la zona de su derecha, llena de vestidos. Leyeron las descripciones, intentando encontrar algo parecido.

_Sora: un vestido amarillo de tirantes, con la cintura ajustada y corte recto por encima de las rodillas…_

_Mimi: el vestido azul monísimo que tiene escote palabra de honor y flecos en los bajos…_

Ambos resoplaron. Taichi se estiró e hizo crujir su cuello, preparándose mentalmente antes de entrar en la multitud de adolescentes que rodeaban los vestidos. Koushiro aprovechó para meterse en el hueco que hizo su amigo y pronto estuvieron delante de las prendas.

—¿Qué es un escote palabra de honor? —preguntó el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú, imagínate yo —respondió el otro riendo.

Recorrió con los ojos las perchas hasta que un vestido amarillo llamó su atención. Lo cogió triunfal, mientras un avergonzado Kou preguntaba a unas chicas. Ellas se rieron tontamente al explicarle lo que era. Gracias a esa descripción consiguió encontrar la prenda que quería Mimi y salieron de la multitud. Respiraron profundamente, disfrutando que el aire no estaba tan cargado. Entonces volvieron a leer el mensaje para pasar a lo siguiente.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tai asustado.

—Creo que ha habido un fallo.

Le mostró el texto de su novia. Habían olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle: la talla. Miraron las etiquetas de los vestidos y quisieron llorar porque ambos eran enormes. Así que, con ganas de tirarse de los pelos, volvieron a empujar a adolescentes locas para llegar a las perchas. En realidad llegaron con algunos cabellos menos, al parecer no estaba bien visto que se colaran de esa manera.

Diez minutos más tarde consiguieron volver a salir, esta vez con la talla perfecta. Se sonrieron, pero enseguida se les pasó el buen humor porque aquello no acababa más que de empezar.

_Sora: un jersey verde de cuello alto..._

_Mimi: la camiseta de tirantes que tiene estrellas, me encanta porque se parece a esa que solía llevar, ya sabes que en una época me dio por las estrellas. En realidad fue por una serie, es que la protagonista ponía pegatinas de estrellas por todas partes. Me encantaba, me sentía identificada con ella. Y su historia de amor era tan bonita. Mira, empezaba con que el chico la veía una noche en un bar…_

Estaría muy enferma, pero las ganas de hablar no se le quitaban nunca a Mimi. Koushiro suspiró y tuvo que releer un párrafo varias veces para sacar en claro lo que quería.

Buscaron y buscaron entre revoltijos de camisetas y perchas pero no aparecía ninguna de las dos prendas. Cuando ya lo daban por perdido, Taichi señaló hacia la entrada de los probadores. Una chica llevaba en el brazo lo que quería Mimi. Corrieron hacia allí, pero la dependienta los echó llamándoles pervertidos. ¡Pero si allí ya había chicos! El problema era que iban acompañando a alguna novia o amiga.

—Me parece que es un caso perdido —dijo Kou suspirando.

Su amigo iba a asentir con la cabeza, pero entonces vio a la chica en cuestión saliendo para que su madre viera cómo le quedaba la camiseta llena de estrellas. Se levantó y fue hacia ella, la miró horrorizado.

—Uf, te hace una forma muy rara. Yo que tú me quitaría eso enseguida.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y empezó a mirarse con nerviosismo. Su madre gritó y golpeó a Tai con su bolso. Debía llevar piedras porque hacía mucho daño. Pero consiguió su cometido, porque un rato más tarde la chica dejó la camiseta y se marchó. Koushiro agradeció a su amigo lo que había hecho y él le quitó importancia mientras se frotaba la frente. Estaba claro que tendría un hematoma al día siguiente.

—No te preocupes, por algo yo represento al valor.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal va todo?

Se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a Hikari saludándoles con la mano. Miyako apenas les dirigió una mirada, buscaba a su alrededor como si la vida le fuera en ello. De pronto corrió hacia un estante y Ken, que ya cargaba bastante ropa, se apresuró a seguirla. Takeru también llevaba bastantes prendas y los miró con pena.

—Iba a quejarme de ir de un lado a otro, pero lo vuestro es peor. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente?

—Es una larga historia, no importa.

—A mí Miya me tiene loca —confesó Kari—. Estoy agotada. Casi hemos acabado con esta tienda y luego quiere ir a otra.

—Yo me niego —replicó T.K.

—Puedes ir a sentarte en algún lado si quieres, luego te alcanzaré.

—No, no. —El rubio suspiró y después sonrió—. No te voy a dejar cargando con la ropa y lidiando con Miyako…

La aludida apareció en ese momento respirando con dificultad pero con gesto triunfal.

—Toma, este jersey quería Sora, lo eligió un día que vinimos juntas. Me he peleado con una chica por él. Como si fuera a ganarme una enana como ella, por favor…

Taichi le dio las gracias efusivamente. Se despidieron de ellos y le dieron unas palmadas de ánimo a Ken y Takeru. Aunque los que necesitaban un gesto de aliento eran ellos.

Una cosa más tachada de la lista. Y les había llevado casi una hora reunir aquello. Como no se dieran prisa iban a cerrar sin que lo consiguieran todo. Tai dio unos saltitos en el sitio, como hacía antes de empezar un partido, mientras animaba a Koushiro. Podían con ello, habían salido de cosas peores.

_Sora: unos vaqueros pitillo (significa ajustados hasta el tobillo), con un descosido en la rodilla derecha y color un poco desgastado, no te equivoques con la talla que sino no me quedarán bien…_

_Mimi: unos shorts rosas, son muy cortitos como sé que te gustan aunque no me lo digas, de tela vaquera y deshilachados en los bajos…_

Todo el ánimo del mayor desapareció cuando encontró una pared que parecía kilométrica llena de vaqueros. A él todos le parecían iguales pero se suponía que no era así. Recorrió las estanterías desdoblando algunos y desesperándose al no encontrar los que describía su novia. ¿Por qué tenían que ser los del agujero en la rodilla? ¿No servían unos normales y corrientes? ¿Y qué era eso de color desgastado?

Kou aquella vez no tuvo grandes problemas. Había menos pantalones cortos y el rosa es un color que destaca. El problema fue la talla. Tuvo que revolver toda una pila de shorts hasta que dio con la adecuada, que estaba abajo del todo, y sin querer tiró los demás. Una dependienta le miró fatal y él se disculpó varias veces.

Cuando llegó junto a su amigo seguía colorado por la vergüenza. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo con un montón de vaqueros y mirándoles la rodilla derecha. Maldecía por lo bajo y parecía a punto de gritar. La gente se apartaba cuando lo veían, temiendo que fuera peligroso.

—¿Cómo vas?

—¡¿Qué se supone que es color desgastado?! —preguntó Taichi entre chillidos—. ¡Hay tres vaqueros con agujeros! ¡¿Cuál es el que quiere?!

—A ver, relájate. Supongo que serán como descoloridos. Creo que pueden ser estos.

Revolvieron un poco entre el estropicio y consiguieron dar con los que describía Sora en el mensaje. Cuando se levantaron, la misma dependienta de antes miró mal al pelirrojo y él no pudo más que volver a disculparse.

Volvieron a revisar la lista mientras intentaban esquivar empujones de adolescentes. Parecía que conforme pasaba el tiempo todas estaban más histéricas.

_Sora: una chaqueta azul de lana con botones, parecida a esa amarilla que tuve pero con el escote de pico…_

_Mimi: una falda de tubo negra, es muy ajustada y tiene una abertura a la altura del muslo, me la pondré un día que vayamos al cine, por cierto hay una nueva comedia romántica que quiero ver…_

Se separaron porque las cosas estaban en diferentes secciones. Koushiro rebuscó entre las faldas, soportando un tirón de pelo de una chica y un fuerte pisotón de otra. ¿Por qué todas se ponían tan violentas? Por suerte encontró pronto la prenda y pudo salir de ahí.

La miró estirando el brazo todo lo que pudo y se preguntó si no sería demasiado grande. Mimi no había especificado talla, porque era la misma del pantalón en teoría, pero la veía muy ancha para ella y se suponía que era ajustada. Se preguntó si debería llamarla aunque ya se imaginaba una discusión en la que su novia decía que esa era su talla y la estaba llamando gorda. Le recorrió un escalofrío involuntario, mejor no arriesgarse.

Pasó a su lado una chica de altura parecida a Mimi. Miró su espalda unos instantes, analizando si también era de un ancho similar. Eso parecía así que se acercó y colocó la falda detrás de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla. Viéndolo así no parecía tan ancha, tal vez sí que era la talla de su novia.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz infantil.

Encontró a su lado a un niño muy indignado que cogió de la mano a la chica que había estado usando de modelo y Kou se dio cuenta de que era una mujer bastante mayor.

—No es lo que parece…

Intentó explicarse pero al pequeño no le apeteció escucharle. Le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla que hizo que tuviera que dar saltitos intentando mitigar el dolor. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de lagrimear, el niño y su madre habían desaparecido. En su lugar estaba Taichi, con una gorra, gafas de sol y una camisa encima de la ropa.

—¿Qué haces con esa pinta?

—Me escondo, hay una chica que quiere pegarme. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Un niño me ha agredido por propasarme con su madre.

—Ah, vale —respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Bueno, ¿seguimos?

Taichi también había tenido una situación incómoda. Después de pasearse entre las chaquetas sin encontrar nada, vio a una joven a lo lejos que llevaba una prenda azul de lana. Después de vigilarla unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era la que Sora quería. La siguió lo más sutilmente que pudo y aprovechó un momento de distracción para robarle la chaqueta. Lo malo fue que le pilló de lleno y empezó a perseguirle por la tienda. Le dio esquinazo al meterse entre un pechero redondo de jerséis y, después de soportar varios minutos de calor y sudores, pudo salir.

—Veamos qué desgracias nos deparan ahora —dijo Kou resoplando.

_Sora: quiero unas sandalias marrones que parecen cómodas, de suela plana y se atan en el tobillo…_

_Mimi: vi unos zapatos de tacón preciosos de color negro, aunque había dos o tres pares que me gustaron, elige los que estilicen más la figura…_

—Zapatos es lo que tiene el destino guarda para nosotros —se quejó Tai con teatralidad.

Llegaron hasta el fondo de la estancia, donde había un montón de calzado tirado por el suelo y colocado por estantes. Los números estaban mezclados y las sillas para probárselos ocupadas. Se miraron el uno al otro con indecisión, dándose cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo.

—No te sabes el número del pie de Sora, ¿verdad?

—Ni tú el de Mimi, ¿no?

—Llamémoslas, no queda de otra.

—No les va a sentar bien.

—Lo sé.

Les costó un minuto entero decidirse a llamar, sabían que ambas se iban a molestar, esperaban que la tarde que estaban sacrificando de compras sirviera para redimirse. Koushiro resspiró hondo cuando los pitidos del teléfono se callaron.

—_¡Sweetie!_ ¿Ya tienes mis cosas?

—Eh… casi. Ya tengo varias. Pero tienes que decirme una cosa.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—¿Qué número de pie tienes?

Hubo un tenso silencio al otro lado y el chico se esperó lo peor. Hizo bien.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser que no te lo sepas?! ¡¿Tan poco me conoces?! ¡Te lo estuve explicando todo bien! Pero claro, tú solo puedes tener cabeza para esos datos informáticos y cosas así…

Estuvo soltando un monólogo de cinco minutos sobre lo poco que la quería y al final le colgó el teléfono. Adoraba a Mimi pero a veces creía que estaba loca. Su amigo tuvo algo más de suerte aunque acabó la llamada de forma igual de brusca.

—Hola, cariño. —Aunque intentó sonar natural, hasta Taichi se dio cuenta del nerviosismo en su voz—. ¿Qué tal estás, mi amor?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sora en tono de sospecha.

—Verás… es que no me has dicho tu número de pie.

—Porque deberías sabértelo después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé, sabes lo olvidadizo que soy.

Para su inmenso alivio la chica rio y le dio la razón. Peligro superado. Aunque había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Le explicó cuál era y él, confiado ya, soltó una de esas tonterías que hacían que su novia se enfadara durante días.

—Vaya, tienes el pie enorme. Es solo un par de números por debajo del mío.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De verdad, Taichi, eres un idiota!

El pitido intermitente del teléfono congeló la sonrisa en la cara del chico. Se dio cuenta de su fallo pero, como siempre, era demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué somos tan desastrosos? ¿Y por qué ellas exageran tanto? —preguntó cuando Kou le puso al tanto de su conversación con Mimi.

—Ni idea. Está claro que en esto no hay lógica. En fin, voy a llamar a Miyako para ver si ella sabe el número del pie, porque al final no me lo ha dicho.

Varios minutos de gritos de Miya sirvieron para dejar sordo al pelirrojo, aunque al menos Hikari se apiadó de él y le mandó un mensaje chivándole lo que necesitaba saber. Así que por fin podían empezar a buscar.

Las sandalias que quería Sora fueron sencillas de encontrar. Tai las observó de cerca aunque no se atrevió a comprarlas. Las veía gigantescas, no recordaba que su novia fuera el _Bigfoot_. Las puso en el suelo comparándolas con sus zapatillas de deporte. Bueno, las suyas eran más grandes pero tampoco había mucha diferencia.

—¿Ya las tienes?

Ignoró la pregunta de Koushiro, porque cuando se puso a su lado vio que su pie era casi idéntico al de esa sandalia. Su sonrisa maliciosa no le gustó nada al pelirrojo.

Minutos más tarde, colorado hasta las orejas y soportando las risas de varias adolescentes, se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía fiarse de Taichi. Lo peor de todo era que le quedara tan bien ese calzado que acabaría llevando Sora. No podría estar en presencia de esas sandalias, le recordarían ese bochornoso momento.

—Están bien, en realidad una vez puestas no parecen tan grandes. Venga quítatelas y busquemos lo que quiere Mimi. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor.

—¡No vuelvas a pedirme algo así!

—No te enfades, estás muy guapa.

—Calla y deja de reírte.

Kou entrecerró los ojos al ver el gesto de fingida inocencia que ponía su amigo. Nunca había valorado tanto la comodidad de su calzado hasta ese momento.

Fueron a la estantería de la derecha. Era, con diferencia, donde más chicas había. Todas se quitaban zapatos las unas a las otras, gritaban pidiendo la pareja de alguno o se empujaban para llegar primero. La ventaja que tenían ellos era su fuerza y altura, aunque las féminas les pegaban sin reparo.

Rebuscaron como pudieron, uno se llevó un golpe en la cabeza y otro en el estómago. Tai sintió lo que es que te pisen la cabeza cuando se metió entre las piernas de dos para coger la pareja de un zapato. Koushiro se tropezó con una bota que había tirada y cayó al suelo arrastrando por el camino a una mujer que se lo quitó de encima a empujones.

Al final consiguieron dos pares de zapatos como los que describía Mimi. El tercero había desaparecido así que tendría que ser uno de esos.

—Vale, ahora necesito saber cuál estiliza más… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a averiguar eso?

—Ni idea. Si eso mete lo que puedas del pie y te digo cuál te hace mejores piernas.

—¡No voy a ponerme calzado de mujer otra vez! Y no me fío de tu gusto.

—¡Pues dime tú cómo vas a elegir, genio!

Kou sonrió, era el turno de Taichi de ayudarle.

El mayor acabó metiendo lo que le entraba del pie en los zapatos de forma alternativa. Era extraño ver su pierna llena de pelos y tratar de analizar cuál le quedaba mejor. Al más joven le costaba aguantar la risa, se la contagiaban las chicas a su alrededor. Se habían convertido en el espectáculo de la tienda.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —preguntó Tai, que extrañamente no estaba avergonzado.

—No sé, tal vez estos.

—Puede. Aunque son más incómodos, eso también te lo digo.

—¿Entonces me llevo los otros?

—Ni idea. ¡Ey, chicas! ¿Qué es mejor la comodidad o que sienten mejor?

Varias de las que los habían rodeado pararon de reírse y pusieron gesto pensativo. La opinión estuvo dividida aunque al final todas llegaron a la conclusión de que para estar guapas siempre les tocaba sufrir. Depilación, maquillaje, ropa apretada y zapatos incómodos, esas eran las claves. Koushiro creyó que aquello era una broma cuando su amigo se sentó en medio de varias adolescentes, escuchando sus quejas sobre tener que soportar tanto para gustarle a los chicos.

—Lo importante es que seáis vosotras mismas. No me importa ver a mi novia al natural. Y así cuando se arregla es más especial…

—Taichi, quítate esos zapatos y vámonos, te estás afeminando.

El aludido parpadeo varias veces. Le costó darse cuenta de que la situación era un tanto extraña. Se puso en pie de un salto, cayéndose al suelo porque se le escapó uno de los zapatos. Se levantó rápidamente y trató de recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba alejándose de allí con la cabeza alta.

Fueron hasta la parte de complementos. Ya estaban llegando al final de la lista y era todo un alivio. No podían creer que estuvieran perdiendo tantas horas de su vida en aquello.

Algo llamó la atención de Kou en un perchero alargado. Había muchos sombreros y, entre ellos, dos que le traían muchos recuerdos. Se los señaló a su amigo y él sonrió con nostalgia. Cogió uno muy parecido al que llevaba Sora cuando era pequeña y al otro le puso uno de estilo vaquero similar al de Mimi.

Se miraron en el espejo riéndose. Tardaron en darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos que se reían. Las fans del espectáculo que estaban dando les habían seguido hasta allí.

Se quitaron los gorros y los dejaron a toda prisa, tirando por el camino unos cuantos más. Corrieron hasta la zona de complementos y Tai miró a su amigo con desesperación.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que nos transformemos en chicas.

Llegaron ante la bisutería y suspiraron. El libre albedrío a veces es más complicado que seguir las órdenes de alguien.

_Sora: me gustarían un par de pulseras, amarilla porque tengo mucha ropa de ese color y otra… no sé, elige tú una bonita._

_Mimi: quiero un bolso negro para que me pegue con todo, tiene que ser pequeño, también un collar de esos ajustados al cuello, unos pendientes largos y un par de anillos a juego._

Pasaron minutos enteros dando vueltas por aquella pared que parecía contener aparatos de tortura disfrazados con colores brillantes. La primera pulsera para Sora fue sencilla de elegir, la segunda hizo que Taichi diera vueltas y más vueltas hasta que cerró los ojos y señaló una al azar. Era muy fea, mejor otra. A la décima vez quedó satisfecho. O tal vez ya muy cansado.

Koushiro no se comió mucho la cabeza. Cogió el primer bolso negro que encontró. Un collar como el que describía Mimi que estaba justo al lado, y unos pendientes largos con forma de pluma. Tardó más para los anillos pero al final encontró dos negros que creía que le gustarían.

Justo en ese momento sonó su móvil y un mensaje de su novia le hizo llevarse las manos a la cara.

_Mimi: Cuando cojas las joyas y el bolso sácate una foto para ver si combinan bien. No te lo tomes a mal, sweetie, pero no puedo confiar en el gusto de alguien que se pone ropa naranja siendo pelirrojo._

Encima no podía negarse porque si no se volvería a enfadar. Miró a Tai con desesperación mientras su amigo se reía como loco y enfocaba la cámara del móvil. El bolso colgado a su hombro hizo que la foto tuviera que ser de lado. Se desabotonó un poco la camisa para que se viera el collar y sostuvo un pendiente en su oreja con la mano que tenía el dedo meñique adornado con los dos anillos. Después de tres fotos movidas producto de la risa, consiguieron su cometido y mandaron la foto a Mimi.

¡Por fin habían terminado! Pagaron todo, que a pesar de estar en rebajas les pareció un atraco, y salieron de allí a toda velocidad. Llamaron a sus chicas para darles la buena noticia. Aunque, si hubieran sabido lo que iba a pasar, hubieran esperado a estar en sus casas. Quién sabe, tal vez ni así se habrían librado.

—Sora, preciosa, ya lo tengo todo. —El tono zalamero solía funcionar, aunque lo de haberse metido con sus pies no iba a olvidarlo con facilidad.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Has llegado a casa?

—No, no. Estamos todavía en el Centro Comercial. Igual tomamos algo porque me muero de sed.

—¡Oh, genial! Pues ya que estáis todavía ahí… ¿Podrías volver para comprar una última cosa?

—¿En serio? Oh, vamos, ¿cuándo va a acabar esta tortura?

—No te va a gustar comprarlo pero sí que lo tenga, te lo prometo. —Había cierto timbre sugerente en la voz de su novia y Tai no pudo ignorarlo.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero un conjunto de ropa interior.

Si hubieran estado en un anime, seguramente al chico le habría empezado a sangrar la nariz. Dijo que sí a todo sin pensar lo incómodo que iba a ser comprar aquello, porque poder elegir el conjunto merecía la pena. Así que se acercó a Kou diciéndole que tenían que volver.

—Espera, Mimi, que Taichi no para de gritar. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que tengo que volver. Sora quiere que le compre ropa interior.

—¿Y por qué sonríes? Qué vergüenza… ¿Qué dices, Mimi? ¿Qué tú también quieres? Pero… Ya, bueno, pero… Vale. Está bien, te compraré algo. Sí, yo también te quiero.

El pelirrojo colgó el teléfono y miró fatal a su amigo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido elegir!

Volvieron a la tienda, cargados con todas las bolsas, y se metieron en la sección de ropa interior. Koushiro quería que le tragara la tierra. No había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida, ni siquiera un rato antes cuando tuvo que ponerse cosas de mujer. Aquello era bochornoso. Seguro que más de una pensaba que eran unos degenerados que disfrutaban mirando prendas íntimas por gusto.

Tai en cambio estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Encontró un conjunto negro que seguro le sentaría muy bien a su chica. Vio que su amigo elegía uno rojo de encaje y después lo camuflaba entre las bolsas. Se echó a reír, qué inocente era. Entonces encontró algo que le gustó aún más.

—¡Mira! Voy a regalarle este picardías a Sora. Seguro que le queda genial.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Aparta eso de mí!

—Oh, vamos, eres un crío. No me digas que después de tanto tiempo Mimi y tú no habéis…

—¡No pienso hablarte de esas cosas!

—¡Qué fuerte! Y yo que pensaba que ya hace mucho vosotros dos…

—Taichi, cállate.

—Verás cuando se lo diga a los demás…

—¡No soy virgen!

El último grito pareció retumbar en toda la tienda. La multitud que los rodeaba miraba a Kou fijamente. Después se escucharon carcajadas aquí y allá, mientras el chico se volvía entero del color de su pelo y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Ese era el peor día de su vida, sin lugar a dudas.

Después de la risa inicial, Tai le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Perdona, es que como te da tanta cosa pensaba que sí lo eras.

—No es por eso. Me resulta violento saber la ropa interior que va a llevar Sora. Eso es todo.

Su amigo pareció reflexionar sobre esas palabras y después tapó el conjunto y el picardías.

—¡Es cierto! ¡No lo mires! Y ni se te ocurra imaginarte a mi chica con ello. ¡Venga, vamos a pagar!

Lo pasaron mal en la caja. Eran de los pocos que quedaban en la tienda y encima solo llevaban la ropa interior. Recibieron algunas miradas indiscretas y parecía que nadie se creyó las palabras de Taichi de que eran para sus novias. Koushiro no quiso pensar en las teorías que tendrían muchos sobre ellos después de verles probándose de todo.

Cuando salían ya la tienda estaba cerrando. Estaban exhaustos y cada paso les costaba como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos de plomo. Pero había algo peor todavía y es que al salir del Centro Comercial vieron que había empezado a llover a mares. Ya todo estaba cerrado y no podían comprar paraguas. No quedaba de otra que correr.

A medio camino se separaron. Koushiro intentaba ver algo entre tanta agua cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. Era Mimi pidiéndole que fuera a su casa porque le encantaría ver la ropa. Usó chantaje psicológico diciendo cosas como que le haría ilusión y que serviría para animarla en medio de la terrible fiebre que iba a acabar con su vida. Sus melodramas solían divertirle aunque en ese momento, completamente empapado y cargando con bolsas, pensó que aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

Llegó a casa de los Tachikawa. Le recibieron toallas y mal humor, aunque empezaba a habituarse a lo último. Entró en la habitación de su novia y la encontró en la misma posición que esa mañana, pero más adormilada. Fue sacando la ropa de las bolsas para que la viera, algunas prendas estaban bastante mojadas y otras se habían librado de casi todo el agua. Se sonrojó al enseñarle la ropa interior y la tiró debajo de la cama cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido en la puerta. Mimi se rio de él.

—No hay nadie, tranquilo. Y llamarían antes de pasar. Gracias por haber comprado todo, me hubiera vuelto loca si me hubiera quedado sin ello. —Bostezó sonoramente, acababa de tomar la medicación y le daba sueño—. Por cierto, tienes mejor gusto de lo que pensaba… Dicen que todo se acaba pegando, así que parece que eso ha pasado. Igual tú también me has pegado algo y no lo sé… Ah, estás muy guapo así mojado…

Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió acompasada, estaba claro que se había quedado dormida. Koushiro sonrió. Le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente, parecía que la fiebre había bajado un poco.

En ese momento llegaba Taichi a su casa, que estaba bastante más lejos. Llevaba las bolsas por dentro de su camiseta, dándola bastante de sí, en un intento de que se mojaran lo menos posible. Entró por la puerta con escalofríos y algún estornudo. Su hermana lo recibió riendo.

—Será mejor que te des una ducha o te refriarás. Yo pongo a secar la ropa.

—Vale pero… esta bolsa la llevo a mi cuarto. —Cogió la de la ropa interior, no quería que su hermana viera el picardías.

Hikari volvió a reírse, estaba claro que sospechaba lo que quería esconder. Tai hizo caso de su consejo y se dio una ducha. Después se puso el pijama, fue a su habitación a jugar al ordenador mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

El timbre sonó y dos voces femeninas se escucharon en la entrada. No le dio tiempo casi a asomarse por la puerta, Sora ya le miraba desde el umbral.

—Kari me ha contado que has llegado empapado intentando proteger las bolsas. —Le miraba con ternura, tal vez había olvidado del todo lo de los pies grandes.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

—Perdí. Pero bueno me han dado un premio por quedar tercera, no está mal.

—Felicidades, preciosa.

Ella se acercó para besarle y él respondió con entusiasmo. Charlaron un rato mientras Tai le enseñaba la ropa que había comprado. La miró de forma sugerente antes de cerrar la puerta y sacar el picardías.

—Esto te lo regalo yo.

—No sé si me lo voy a poner —dijo Sora con gesto de circunstancias—. Es que he visto algo que me ha puesto muy triste. —Le enseñó la foto de Koushiro con los complementos, se la había mandado Mimi—. Él incluso se ha probado las cosas. Si te pones el vestido y las pulseras tal vez me platee ponerme el picardías. Ah, no te lo he dicho, mi madre no estará en casa mañana.

—Eres malvada.

—Solo contigo, amor.

Así que, con toda la hombría que pudo, Taichi siguió sus instrucciones y dejó que le hiciera una foto. Mereció la pena al día siguiente, eso estaba claro. Como también lo estaba que Sora no había olvidado lo de los pies grandes, porque le mandó esa fotografía a todos sus amigos.

La siguiente reunión del primero de agosto fue memorable. Yamato, con un alarde de generosidad nada propio de él, les regaló a todos un pequeño marco. Dentro había dos fotos: Kou con bolso y joyas y Tai con el vestido amarillo.

Se quejaron, intentaron destruir todas las pruebas, pero acabaron poniendo cada uno el marco en su habitación. Qué iban a hacer, sin duda era una anécdota que recordarían mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

Bueno, querida retadora secreta, espero haber conseguido que te diviertas. El humor no es mi fuerte, siempre lo digo, pero me decanté por esta opción porque las otras dos tenían pequeñas similitudes con otro fic que publicaré en unos días, un Taiora también (Genee, si lees esto, supongo que sabes la razón). Así que puedes tomarte ese fic como la segunda parte del intercambio.

Estoy muy contenta de participar en esto. ¡No me puedo creer que el foro tenga ya un año! **Voy a ponerme sentimental pero, chicas, sois todas geniales y me alegro mucho de haberos conocido :D**

**¡Feliz primer Aniversario foro Proyecto 1-8! ¡Espero que sean muchos más!**


End file.
